Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase
by NinjaKillerOfWorlds
Summary: Annabeth working on new cabin Percy being a teenage boy that he is gives into his horomoes. One- shot. Please review tell me what you think.


She was torturing him.

Exquisite agony, that's what it was.

Percy Jackson ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. He stood a few feet away from Annabeth, hearing her talk but not listening to a single word she was saying. He was too distracted at what she was doing.

She had opened her blouse, in the middle above her waist. Underneath she wore a tight, white tank top that showed off her feminine curves just perfectly. He had trouble concentrating, especially when she started working on her blue prints for the cabins, stretching her lovely body upward and showing a handbreadth of her belly.

That's when it started getting really hot in the construction zone for new cabins.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, moving his gaze away from Annabeth, hoping it would calm his nerves just a little. He focused on a tool bin in the corner, trying to make out the words on a small sign attached to it. All he could recognize was the word flammable which obviously made him think of fire, which then led back to thinking about being hot which then again led back to him turning his head to look at Annabeth.

Not. Good.

He swallowed as Annabeth stepped away from the Table while placing her hands in her poctets.

"You okay, Percy?" she asked without looking at him, while still going through her pockets.

"Fine." He answered in a husky, broken voice.

Annabeth shrugged, looking up and her forehead was creased into a little frown of concentration. "Where is that damned thing?" she whispered, biting her lower lip.

A wave of ultimate and damning longing coursed through his body as his eyes fixated on her full, red lips. He knew he needed to look away or else he would burst and pounce her where she stood but he couldn't move. His downfall came the moment the tip of her tongue moistened her lips.

Thankfully, Annabeth didn't catch the slight growl in the back of his throat. Percy fisted his hands at his sides and forced himself to take a tiny step back. Yeah, maybe that would help the burn under his skin.

Not.

Annabeth straightened and glanced back at her blueprints. "I hate having to make cabins the exact way they want them." She said in a low voice. "Lathering up new ideas, and having them bounce on me for stuff they want different"

Percy stumbled backward, hitting a small shelf with her blueprints. A few of them fell to the ground. He held on to the thing with dear life, his knuckles white. She'd said "Lathering" and "bounce" in one sentence…

"Percy, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little…off."

He swallowed and forced a smile. "I'm fine." Green eyes stared at her and he tried his best not to gape as he watched her rip off the wrapper of a damned lollypop.

Oh no. No no no no no no no…

Annabeth returned her dark gaze to her blueprints, nibbling on the top of the lollypop. Percy watched her, as if an invisible force was making him do so. What he wanted to do was get the hell out of the construction zone and away from the temptation that was Annabeth Chase.

He didn't move, though.

He watched as the tip of her tongue moistened the green lollypop before her lips closed around it. The stem moved back and forth in her mouth, then turned as she played with it.

There was a sudden loud crack and Annabeth jumped. Without realizing it, Percy had bent a part of the tool creates while gripping it. He cleared his throat at Annabeth's questioning glance.

"I..um.."

She frowned at him. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine." He ground out, even though his skin was clammy, he was sweating and by the Gods – he wanted her. "I need to…go…now."

Percy pushed away from the tool cart and when he passed her, he caught a whiff of her scent mixed with the smell of the lollypop. He needed to leave, he knew he needed to leave because otherwise he'd have her on the ground in seconds.

He closed his eyes and saw her perfect mouth close around that lollypop. The hair on his arms stood on end and he shook his head. "Yeah. I have to…go."

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, he headed to the leave only to jump when he suddenly felt Annabeth's hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you, Percy?" She asked, turning him around with a little nudge.

Too close.

She was way too close.

At least she held the lollypop in her hand instead of –

Oh. Fuck.

Eyes bulging, he watched her grin wickedly while she suckled the sweetness of the pop. "Don't go." She whispered.

She was doing this on purpose, Percy realized when she walked towards him, licking at the pop and grinning. That beautiful smile reached her grey eyes and they twinkled with something akin to want and definite lust.

In the Construction zone.

Holy hades.

They were alone and he doubted anyone would barge in on them but the entire place was outfitted with tool wood and a small shed. Percy didn't much care if anyone saw him naked but the thought that someone might see Annabeth in her pride and glory did not sit well with him.

At all.

Annabeth, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered.

"The equipment, Mr.d cleaning harpies , Annabeth." Percy said in a deep voice, inclining his head upward to the midday sky. Annabeth's wicked grin made his stomach do a crazy flip-flop thing and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she looked back at him, her smile made his knees wobble. "All taken care of. We're all on our own now."

Jag chuckled, raising a dark brow. "How convenient having a daughter of Athena as a lover." The words were hoarse in his throat, saturated with growing need for the girl prowling towards him.

She came forward, swaying her hips seductively from side to side until Percy had backed up into an unfinished wall. He watched her play with the lollypop, moving it back and forth in her mouth, "Are you nervous?" Annabeth asked with a slight chuckle. "I can see you're a little…beside yourself right now."

Yes and no.

Maybe.

Yeah. Definitely yeah.

"We should…" He cleared his throat. "…go somewhere else." Percy said while Annabeth stood before him, nibbling on her piece of candy. He lifted his hands and settled them on her bare hips, gently massaging her cool skin with his thumbs. Annabeth leaned into him, nudging his legs apart with her thigh. She laughed at his dark growl while she shoved the lollypop to the inside of her cheek.

"I think this is just fine." She whispered, trailing her fingers down his throat. Backing up just a little, she took the pop out of her mouth and held it up to his lips. "Want a taste?"

Oh…Gods.

Had she actually just asked that question? Percy swallowed audibly, taking a deep breath to calm his aroused nerves.

It wasn't working.

Percy noticed the lollypop was green and now glistened in the bright lights of the camp grounds. It smelled of fruits and sugary sweetness – just as he imagined her lips would taste. Locking his eyes with her dark grey stare, he reached up and grabbed her wrist in a firm hold. He pulled her hand closer, kissing her palm, moving upward along her finger until his lips almost brushed the lollypop.

Almost.

Annabeth bit her lip when the tip of his tongue touched onto the piece of candy. He lapped at it then, still holding her gaze. With a suddenness that surprised her, she was liquid inside. She felt warmth spreading into her limbs, she felt her cheeks flame and she felt her body tingle at the thought of taking him in.

How was it that their places were so suddenly reversed? It had started with her teasing him and now he had her in his hands.

And already he was doing very well with teasing her.

She imagined what it would feel like if his tongue trailed along her skin, instead of playing with her lollypop…

Annabeth opened her hand and the lollypop fell to the ground. It shattered into green pieces around her feet. Percy still held on to her wrist, staring at her, his face expressionless. But in his green eyes she saw that he wanted her. She could feel his arousal, almost smell it while she inched closer.

Lifting her thigh between his legs, she gently rubbed her knee against his throbbing erection. The deep hiss that left his mouth urged her on; her hand slid down his chest, feeling his tight abs through his shirt until she reached the waistband of his pants. Percy closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling as Annabeth opened his belt, the clinking of the metal hitting the cement loud in the large construction zone. She unfastened his pants and in the endless seconds that ticked by, he felt her eyes on his face.

Annabeth leaned forward and dipped her head towards his ear. She grazed his soft skin with her teeth, while her hand slid lower and lower still. Percy held on to her hips, angling his mouth towards her bare, perfect neck. Annabeth felt a warm slickness on her skin, his tongue trailing a path towards her shoulder.

Her fingers slid underneath the waistband, finding their way to the throbbing ache between his legs. Percy snapped his head back, biting his lower lip as he fought to stay in control of himself. The moan escaping his throat was deep, dark and inviting.

With her free hand, Annabeth lifted his shirt, motioning for him to lift his arms so she could yank it off his toned body. The black material fell to the ground silently, lying in a small heap next to their tangled limbs. Annabeth lowered her head to his chest, kissing between his pecs, moving her lips downward to his abs. She swirled her tongue around his naval, her grey eyes catching on his face.

He looked beautiful this way, she thought. Glistening lips slightly parted, his eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation of her hands all over his body. And he was hers – completely and utterly hers, no questions asked. And she realized she didn't want to have it any other way.

Annabeth straightened up and found his lips a second later, kissing him fervently while her hand grasped his thick shaft in his pants. He felt amazing; soft and so incredibly hard just for her.

Percy encircled her with his arms, pulling her into a warm embrace as he kissed her back. A shiver ran through him, when Annabeth smoothed her fingers downward, gripping him just a little harder. Breaking the kiss, Percy hissed between his teeth and reached up to grab a portion of Annabeth's soft blonde hair. He held her in place, drowning in the feel of her, in the awed and lustful look she gave him.

"I want you Wisegirl." He whispered, hardly recognizing the harsh, raspy voice as his own.

Annabeth grinned. "Thought you wanted to go somewhere else?"

"Fuck that."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Their kiss was not gentle. It was a wrestle of who would win the upper hand, of who would lead the excursion into the territory of passion and ecstasy, heat and unending craving for one another.

Annabeth sucked on Percy's lower lip between her teeth, chuckled at his low groan. It sounded almost aggravated and definitely impatient. Annabeth grinned – Percy did not like to be teased.

"I want this to be about you." She whispered against his lips, leaning into him, regaining her position from earlier and again sliding her hand inside his pants, towards the pounding flesh that yearned to be released.

"Wisegirl –"

"Shh." She touched a finger to his lips. "Don't talk." A wicked, almost evil smile played across her angelic features. "Unless you have something…" She licked her lips. "…naughty to say."

His reply was drowned out by his own loud groan as she cupped him, squeezing him lightly. Percy tilted his head back, fisting his hands into her golden blonde curls. Annabeth kissed a trail down his chest, her fingers leading the way to his navel and further still. She pulled his pants lower, kissing and licking along his hipbone. Her hand went around and she gripped the soft flesh of his tight posterior – Gods, she loved that butt of his.

He was delectable to say the least.

"Wisegirl." Percy breathed, watching her and feeling aroused only by the fact that she was crouched before him. "You don't have –"

"Shut up, Seaweed brain and let me do this." Again, she kissed around his naval, her fingers moving ahead. His thick, black pants fell to the floor around his feet, the belt clattering noisily. For a moment, Percy felt utterly exposed standing completely naked in front of the girl he loved.

But she made him feel so good, that he quickly forgot about modestly and simply enjoyed.

"Do you like this, Seaweed brain?"

His only answer was a groan and he was certain he couldn't speak anyway. She had already rendered him speechless with sucking on that damning lollypop.

How amazing it was, that a piece of candy had led to this…

Percy jerked when her hands stroked his pounding shaft. He tightened his fists in her hair and be locked his jaw; in his mind, he tried to distract himself, thinking about anything – everything; even counting from one to ten just to lengthen the pleasurable feel his wisegirl was giving him. Otherwise, this wouldn't take long at all.

Annabeth's lips touched the tip of his erection and it was all Percy could do to not fall apart. She suckled him, her tongue circling and lapping at him, much the way he had done with the lollypop. She groaned deep down in her throat while she tasted him fully.

Percy had lost all coherent thought the moment she took him in her mouth. The warmth of her breath made him shiver, the feel of her soft and slick tongue made him gasp as ecstasy shot through his veins.

Percy fought to breathe normally, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. His muscles strained under the onslaught of exquisite bliss and passionate torment. Annabeth moved in a slow, torturing rhythm, running her hands back along his hips, her nails digging into his soft flesh.

"Stop." He growled suddenly, lifting Annabeth up by her arms. Both her brows rose in a questioning gesture, but the smirk on her face told him she was looking forward to whatever he had planned. Percy stepped out of his pants and with one swift movement he had Annabeth in his arms. She swung her legs around his hips and giggled in his ear as she realized what he was up to.

The five by four shed stood only a few feet away, the door was open as if inviting them in. Annabeth kissed Percy fervently while he scrambled up with her tight on his body. It was a squeeze together but Percy didn't mind in the slightest. Not breaking the kiss, he closed the door with a circular window and settled back in the cold,on an open lawn chair while Annabeth repositioned her weight and straddled his legs.

Annabeth broke the kiss and smiled. "I'm still dressed."

"Then I suppose you should strip for me." Thankfully Annabeth wasn't standing because his grin would have knocked her off her feet.

Annabeth yanked her white top off, along with her bra and threw it aside before she went to unzip the demine shorts further. It was a little complicated getting herself out of the shorts in a tight crowded space but when she had finally managed the only thing in between her and Percy's glorious manhood was the thin material of her black thong.

Percy leaned forward and nipped at her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin. "This won't work at all." He whispered, tugging at the band of her thong.

A giggled escaped Annabeth's throat while she tangled her hands in his hair. "What do you propose we do?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

With a sharp tug, Percy ripped the underwear from her body, grinning like the roguish Teenage boy he was. Annabeth gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"I'll buy you some new ones." Percy answered her silent question. Annabeth smiled, leaning forward and kissing him senseless. His hands roamed her body, gently cupping and squeezing her creamy breasts, then moving lower down her flat stomach to the junction between her legs. He teased her with a flick of his finger and she gasped loudly, holding on to his chest for support. Percy watched her, while she closed her eyes and parted her lips.

Gods, she was beautiful.

Perfection.

His.

She tilted her head back, the tips of her curly hair falling over her shoulder. Annabeth breathed harder while Percy pleasured her, the slickness of her core coating his fingers. He delved into her, groaning at Annabeth's sharp intake of breath.

"Wait." She whispered into the enclosed space. Already the air was sizzling around them, the window of the door steamed up from the heat coming off their bodies. She reached down towards his wrist and tugged. "I don't want this to be over too soon. And if you keep this up…well…"

Percy grinned and touched his wet fingers to her lip. He was completely floored when she took them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and lighting him up even more.

"I want to be inside of you, Wisegirl." He growled between his teeth, shifting her position just a little. His throbbing, aching erection touched her core; Annabeth arched her back, grabbing onto the sidesof the lawn chair with both her hands. Percy groaned, dipping his head towards her breast and suckling her tight nipple into his mouth.

A shiver ran through her at the feel of his tongue on her tender skin. Gods, how she wanted him.

Now.

Annabeth reached down and grasped his hard shaft in one hand. Slowly, carefully she lifted herself just a little before guiding him into her core. Percy groaned while he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair, gripping her hips with both his hands.

Annabeth moved in a sweet, tormenting rhythm. She leaned forward, nipping at his lips, staring into the depth of his emerald green eyes. Their breath mingled as Annabeth hurried her thrusts, the feel of Percy inside of her almost too much.

"Wisegirl…" A husky whisper, a plea almost. He met her thrust for thrust, while their eyes were locked. And with a suddenness that surprised him, he felt a surge run through his body, a tingling at his back that rose up his spine and into his limbs. With a jerk and a loud grunt, his muscles tightened, the tendons in his neck snapping taut while he squeezed his eyes shut. He released within her in a rush of total bliss.

Annabeth kissed him. A passionate kiss – the kiss of eternal lovers.

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled back, smiling at him. "It's kind of hot in here." She whispered with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Think so?" He asked on a sigh, leaning back in the chair and feeling…good.

Annabeth snuggled up against his chest and sighed. She felt content just being with him this way, listening to his steady heartbeat, to his breathing.

"You are very spontaneous, wisegirl."

She laughed. "With you always."

They sat there for a long while, caressing each other with feather light touches and small kisses. Until Annabeth tensed and sat up with a look of utter astonishment on her face.

"What?" Percy asked, alarmed.

"Shh."

And then he heard voices. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was that the widow was too fogged up to see through.

"Oh…crap." Annabeth rubbed her forehead and the look on her face made Percy laugh.

Until he recognized the voices and heard what they were saying.

"Why would someone leave their pants laying around?"

Annabeth giggled, laying her head on Percy's shoulder while she listened.

"Might have fallen out of someone's bag."

Pause.

"These look like Percy's pants, Thaila."

Annabeth bit down on her lower lip to hold back bubbling laughter.

"Nico, everyone wears black pants. Leave them and let's go."

"Thals – these are Percy's pants! You don't think…you know…him and Annabeth –"

Percy cringed but chuckled, burying his face in Annabeth's hair as he pictured Nico's perturbed expression. There was a sudden silence that stretched on for minutes.

"Come on, Deathboy." They heard Thalia's words. "My gag and bondage are laid out and was hoping you could use that sword of yours…"

Annabeth sat up and grimaced while Percy did his best not to laugh out loud.

"I didn't want to hear that!" Annabeth whispered.

"At least Thaila got your Nico away." Percy said, listening to their receding footsteps. "Imagine they had caught us like this."

Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah. Not so good." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. "I wouldn't mind staying here a while longer, you know."

Percy arched a brow playfully. "Oh?"

"Yep. Because…" She trailed a finger up his stomach. "I can't get enough of you. You're like a drug and I'm completely addicted."

"Well." Gently, he grazed her lower lip with his teeth. "We wouldn't want you to suffer withdrawal, now would we?"

Annabeth laid her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "Never."

Percy knew, every time he now set foot into the little shed… yeah, it had a completely new feeling to it and he liked it.


End file.
